jeremysworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WWIV
Leadings to War Europe/Asia By the year of 2987 The Mongolian Empire had conquered many countries in parts of Asia and Eastern Europe. Many other European Countries feared that they would be conquered next. The Presidents of Norway and Spain held a meeting with the other EU members adressing the problem of Mongolia. Many of the countries leaders were afraid that their countries would be captured too so they said peace not war was the answer. The following year (2988) Mongolia conquered another European country named Slovakia. The EU members once again held a meeting seeing as how they believed the Mongolian Empire would control the whole entire landscape of Eurasia. At this meeting they once again established that the Mongolian Empire was too large to fight but they saw the possibility of war coming. Throughout 2989 leaders of European countries sent diplomats in hopes of convincing Mongolia to stop expanding their empire through force. Mongolia saw this as a threat and in response they eventually took over the Czech Republic in April 2990. European leaders decided war was nessecary and contacted China and Russia for assistance. Russia and China also feared the Mongolian Empire so they agreed that on December 28, 2990 they would all attack Mongolia and declare war. However, Italy and Greece declined as they also sought to increase the size of their empire as well. The leaders of these empires informed the Mongolian Empire who decided to counter-attack the countries of Europe. Mongolia also added Italy and Greece as it's war ally. India heard of China and Russias plans to attack Mongolia and informed the Mongolian Empire's leader as well. India was not aiming to gain more land but needed to increase their economy so they figured if they could get money from the countries they defeated they could end their economical problems. Japan however sought to completely destory China so it too asked if it could join the Mongolian Empire's side. However, it should be noted that China and Russia were not in the war for more land but they did want to protect their empire's from being conquered by the Mongolian Empire as well. To see why Israel joined the war see the North American section. Saudi Arabia joined with Team 2 as they were very good allies with countries that the Mongolian Empire had tooken out. North America The United States was recovering from a series of wars with several European Countries and each time suffered fatal losses. Mongolian Empire used this to their advantage and contacted the United States for assistance with their attack aganist Europe and the Far East. The United States agreed. Because of Israel being a permenant Ally of the USA it joined with them and the Monglian Empire. South/Central America The Brazillian Empire was a secret enemy of Mexico even though Mexico believed the country to be Allies. Brazil was like Mongolia as it had conqered many South American nations (Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, and Suriname) and every Central American country (excluding Mexico). Mexico joined Canada in the war aganist Mongolia and the Brazillian Empire's president decided to join the US and Mongolia in hopes that they would assist them against Mexico if they helped aganist the European Countries. Peru was an ally of Brazil and when they were contacted by Brazil for help they accepted and joined Team 1's side. Africa Every country was in Africa was offered to join the European side against the Mongolian Empire. Many Southern African/ Western countries of joined the war in hopes of gaining money after defeating the Mongols. These countries were the Congo Empire, Ivory Coast, South Africa, and Chad. Northern African countries did not join as they heard from Italy that they were planning on attacking the Europeans. The countries on the side of Mongolian Empire's would be given more land. Northern African countries at this time were economically secure and were not suffering humanitarian problems (due to the Sahara Desert was gone and a giant oasis filled it's place. The Libyan Empire, Egyptian Empire, Algeria, and Morocco all joined the side of Team 1. Oceania Australlia joined with the side of the United Kingdom as they were very good allies and did not want them to be tooken out. New Zealand also joined Australlia as they were very good allies as well. Begginnings to War (September - December 2990) On September 1, 2990 The Invasion of Europe began. The aftermath was that thousands of European Soliders had died in the process. The EU joined together and invalidated the membership of Greece and Italy. The 2nd Battle was The Battle of Turkey which was a close battle was a victory for Team 1. The most major battle in the first 4 months happened in The Battle of Alaska which Canada invaded Alaska, but was countered by The United States. The first battle in Central America was The Battle of Tuxtla Gutiérrez in which Brazil and it's Southern American allies attacked Mexicos southern most state's capital. However, the battle ended in the Belizen Providence of The Brazillian Empire seized to Mexico. The next battle was on December 22, 2990 in the Guatamalan Providence of Mexico. The Battle of Comitancillo was the name of this conflict. This was a victory for Team 1 allowing them to seize Belize back from Mexico. Year 2 January 17, 2991 was the first battle of the 2nd year of the war. The Battle of Kaunas was the first battle which took place in Lithuania. The Brazillian Empire attacked Mexico again in The Battle of Carrillo Puerto resulting in The Brazillian Empire advancing their army further into Mexico's providence of Quintana Roo. The 2nd Battle of Alaska occured about 5 days after the Battle of Carrillo Puerto ending in United States pushing out Canada losing again. Shortly afterwards, Mongolian Empire began the Russian Campaign with The Battle of Belgorod. A commander named Takijstan Butengksit led the Eastern Russian campaign. The first of the Eastern Campaign of Russia was The Battle of Erzin which was a defeat for Mongolian Empire.